


In a mirror, hotly

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But not really public, Deepthroating, Español | Spanish, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Naughty, PWP, Smut, Sort Of, Then real publick sex, Threesome, Top Strange, Translation, public sex kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Stephen le da a Everett una mamada en la dimensión espejo, mientras que sus ayudantes están fuera, buscando a su jefe.PD: Como alguien pidió una secuela, aquí está, ¿y adivinen qué? Es smut de nuevo.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In a mirror, hotly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816356) by [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucho amor a la bella [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe) por dejarme traducir su historia :D
> 
> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Inspirado por [esta maravillosa obra de arte](http://sh2jw.tumblr.com/post/171052657839/lover-in-mirror-dimension) hecha por SH2JW.
> 
> El título está inspirado por uno de los episodios de Stark Trek: Enterprise "In a mirror, darkly"

 

Everett está firmando algunos papeles cuando el círculo de luz dorada anuncia la llegada de Stephen a su oficina.

Su mano se detiene y su mente se pierde en la memoria del sexo que tuvieron esa mañana, la noche anterior y el día anterior.

Afloja el nudo de la corbata y traga.

Cuando conoció al Doctor Strange, nunca habría pensado que un hombre dedicado a las artes místicas también podría ser un amante tan impetuoso.

Y tan insaciable, porque Everett sabe exactamente la razón de esta visita improvisada.

Intenta ignorar la emoción que corre por su espalda y continúa trabajando: ¡es un hombre extremadamente ocupado, maldita sea! No puede dejarse llevar por los deseos de su compañero cada vez (incluso si Stephen es muy bueno en arrodillarlo y... ¡Cristo, no! No debe pensar en eso).

"No puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, tienes que hacer una cita con mi secretaria, como todos los demás", anuncia Ross con voz brusca, sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

"Mh, sería vergonzoso explicar el motivo de mi visita" responde Strange con una sonrisa socarrona, apoyado en el escritorio.

"Estoy trabajando."

"Oh, no lo sé".

La pluma que Everett está usando se convierte en una paleta en forma de corazón.

"¿No tienes ningún ritual vudú a realizar? ¿En otra parte?" Ross sisea, tomando otro bolígrafo, pero cuando baja los ojos, los documentos que estaba firmando se han ido.

"¿Buscas esto?" Pregunta Strange, agitando sus papeles.

Ross aprieta los labios, resopla ruidosamente por la nariz, se levanta y rodea el escritorio.

"Te dije que estoy ocupado en este momento".

Levanta un brazo para tomar los documentos, pero Strange los hace desaparecer de nuevo, luego rodea la cintura de Everett con un brazo.

"¿Seguro?"

No, Ross no está seguro en absoluto, y preferiría estar en el Sanctum, en su cama, con Strange entrando con fuerza en él, pero no ahora.

"Lo que exiges no puede hacerse: ¡mis empleados están en la habitación de al lado!" Everett se queja, tratando de mantenerse firme, pero ya sabe que es una causa perdida.

Strange se quita la Capa de los hombros y luego los mueve a ambos en la dimensión del espejo.

"Problema resuelto."

"¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hacerlo a tu manera?"

Stephen lo besa, apretando su nalga.

"Es tu culpa: si no quisieras esto, no me hubieras dejado probarte", murmura, moviendo sus labios sobre la garganta de Everett. "Ahora, ¿cómo crees que puedo vivir sin ternerte?"

"¡No sobre el cuello, maldita sea!" Ross sisea, mientras siente los dientes de su amante rozar su piel.

Stephen lo empuja contra el escritorio y Ross lo recibe en el espacio entre sus piernas.

"¿Ya no quieres que me vaya?"

"Cállate."

Everett agarra su cabello oscuro y reclama otro beso, mientras que los dedos de Stephen le desabrochan los pantalones y lo acarician rítmicamente sobre su ropa interior.

Ross encierra a su amante con sus piernas, posicionándolas detrás de su espalda y se reclina su cuello, donde los labios de Stephen descansan inmediatamente.

Alguien llama a la puerta y Ross, literalmente, salta al escritorio, tratando de apartarlo, pero Strange simplemente se ríe entre dientes, mordiéndose la barbilla.

"Relájate, estamos en la dimensión del espejo, no nos pueden ver".

"Tu capa todavía está ahí fuera."

"Puede ser muy discreta".

"¡Por el amor de Dios, no podemos!"

Strange ignora sus protestas y continúa besándolo en el cuello, mientras el asistente de Ross abre la puerta.

"Jefe, tengo los documentos que me pidió... ¿Jefe?"

"¿No está aquí?", Pregunta otro miembro de su personal, mirando en la habitación. "Pero él estaba aquí".

"Es extraño."

Los asistentes entran en la habitación y miran a su alrededor, desconcertados.

Stephen fuerza su lengua por la boca de Ross, y él no puede contener un gemido indecente, luego baja la cabeza y se sonroja.

"Y ellos tampoco nos pueden escuchar", le recuerda Stephen.

"No importa, es vergonzoso, no deberíamos hacerlo mientras aún están aquí".

La mano de Strange continúa acariciando la erección de Ross, que no ha disminuido, y se contrae contra sus dedos.

"Te gusta", dice Stephen, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

"Eso no es cierto", Ross niega en un gruñido bajo, pero la sombra de rojo en su rostro se profundiza aún más.

"Mentiroso", murmura Stephen, lamiendo su oreja, presionando su pulgar sobre la mancha húmeda de su ropa interior.

Tiene razón, hay algo electrizante en esa dimensión, separado de la realidad por un velo delgado y transparente que podría levantarse en cualquier momento y mostrarlos entrelazados mientras se besan.

Es como caminar sobre hielo delgado, sin poder predecir si se romperá; y le gusta.

Los asistentes de Ross caminan cerca del escritorio, justo detrás de ellos, y la mano de Strange se desliza debajo de su ropa interior, haciéndolo comenzar.

"Stephen... ooh..."

Con un movimiento repentino, Stephen se inclina sobre él y se lleva al miembro de Everett a la boca, descendiendo rápidamente a la base, respirando contra su vello púbico y cerrando la garganta alrededor de su glande.

"Ste ... ah ... yo ..." Ross gime confundido, agarrando el borde del escritorio con tanta fuerza que sus uñas dejan marcas en la madera.

Strange libera su erección, manteniendo brevemente su lengua en él antes de dejarlo ir con un sonido obsceno.

"No entendí, ¿dijiste algo?"

La respuesta de Ross no se hace esperar, agarrando un mechón de cabello oscuro de Strange, lo empuja para llevar la boca de Stephen a donde estaba antes.

"Supongo," murmura Stephen, sin ocultar la satisfacción en su voz. Su boca se cierra alrededor de su glande otra vez, y Ross cierra sus ojos, olvidando todo, el trabajo, los papeles que estaba firmando, sus asistentes todavía permanecían en su oficina fuera de las dimensiones del espejo. Solo está la boca de Stephen, chupando tan fuerte que le quita el aliento, su lengua acariciando cada vena de su polla, tan hábil que le es imposible pensar con coherencia, sus dientes apenas rasguñan la corona de su glande y lo hacen gritar.

La mano derecha de Stephen, áspera por las cicatrices, encuentra los testículos de Ross y los tortura apretándolos y girándolos sobre la palma, mientras que la punta de su lengua se burla de la hendidura de su polla.

Su cuerpo está temblando bajo el asalto de Stephen, y un calor cálido e intenso se acumula en su bajo abdomen.

"S-Stephen, voy a..." gime, agarrando más fuerte su cabello.

Strange simplemente sonríe y lo mira, luego inclina su cabeza otra vez, y lleva a Everett a su boca, bajando y bajando con una lentitud exasperante, la punta del pene de Ross que se frota contra su paladar y luego se desliza en su apretada garganta. Strange traga una vez, luego dos veces, mientras con un dedo frota bruscamente su perineo, y Ross se viene en su boca con un grito, un chorro tras otro, y luego se deja caer sobre el escritorio.

Satisfecho, Stephen se acuesta para besarlo y Everett ni siquiera puede saborear su propia semilla en su boca.

"Sabes, este es un truco de magia notable", jadeó Ross, y sonríe cuando escucha una risa de Stephen. "¿Y tú? ¿Quieres que yo...?"

"Ahora no. Te esperaré en casa", responde Strange, y su voz es tan ronca que Ross no puede evitar sonrojarse.

El hechicero los lleva de vuelta a la oficina de Ross: sus ayudantes han abandonado la habitación y la capa, que estaba escondida diligentemente en un rincón, se envuelve alrededor de los hombros de Strange.

"Pero no te tardes demasiado con esos papeles, o volveré aquí otra vez, y tal vez esté tan ansioso por tenerte que no tendré tiempo para movernos a la dimensión del espejo".

"¿Me llevarás aquí?"

"Tú decides."

Strange le guiña un ojo y Ross lo mira usar el anillo de la eslinga para regresar al Santuario; luego recoge las hojas esparcidas en el piso y las vuelve a colocar en el escritorio, pero no se reanuda de inmediato para firmarlas.

La idea de que Stephen vuelva y lo folle en su oficina, con el peligro de ser descubierto de verdad esta vez, es lo suficientemente emocionante como para hacerle sentir un agradable cosquilleo en su polla, a pesar del reciente orgasmo.

Se sienta en su silla, lleva los brazos detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa, cierra los ojos y espera.

 


	2. 2

 

Unas horas más tarde, la Capa de Levitación acaricia al Doctor Strange en el hombro, desviando su atención del libro que está leyendo, e indica con impaciencia el gran péndulo del Santuario.

Strange sonríe astutamente, luego extiende una mano sobre la mesa y recupera el anillo que le permite crear portales.

"Tienes razón, se ha demorado demasiado. Volvamos para ver qué está haciendo".

Abre un portal y, en un momento, vuelve a la oficina de Ross.

El comandante adjunto está guardando algunos documentos en la caja fuerte, y suspira cuando oye que Strange viene detrás de él.

"Lo sé, me he tardado".

"Te pedí que te dieras prisa", lo regañó Strange, besándolo en el cuello.

"Hubo una emergencia", responde Ross, tratando de liberarse, pero no de verdad.

"Trabajas en la CIA, siempre hay una emergencia".

"No es mi culpa", murmura Ross, inclinando su cuello hacia un lado, para permitir que Strange lo bese más fácilmente.

"Hm", concede Strange. "¿Se acabó la emergencia ahora?"

"Sí"

"Muy bien. ¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí, si no llegabas a casa pronto?" La voz de Stephen es un murmullo bajo, lleno de insinuaciones oscuras.

"Sí", repite Ross, lamiéndose los labios.

"Bien. Ve a la ventana y coloca tus manos sobre el vidrio".

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Ya lo verás."

Los ojos de Stephen brillan y una sonrisa pícara levanta sus labios. La vista es tan electrizante que un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Ross. Cuando se acerca a la ventana,  pone sus manos sobre su cabeza con prontitud en el vidrio, como se le ha dicho.

"¿Así?"

"Si perfecto." Contesta Stephen.

Strange mueve sus manos en el aire, y en un momento aparecen dos hechizos violetas alrededor de las muñecas de Ross, encadenándolo al cristal. Otro movimiento de sus manos y la ropa de Ross se desvanecen en la nada, dejándolo desnudo y expuesto a cualquiera que decida mirar su oficina.

"¿Estás completamente loco? ¡Desátame ahora mismo!" Ross sisea, y su rostro se pone morado de vergüenza; intenta liberar sus muñecas del agarre de los hechizos de Strange, pero todo resulta en vano. No puede hacer nada.

Stephen acaricia los tensos hombros de Ross y le besa el pelo.

"Te advertí que te dieras prisa, pero me dejaste solo en el Santuario, esperando, insatisfecho, ansiando por ti. Tenía muchas horas para fantasear sobre lo que te haría y mereces un poco de castigo por el retraso. "

Las manos de Strange se deslizan por la espalda de Ross y cuando llegan a sus nalgas, las aprietan posesivamente, provocando un sollozo del comandante adjunto.

"Stephen, por favor, al menos muévenos a la dimensión del espejo, alguien podría vernos".

La luz en su oficina todavía está encendida, como una gran flecha apuntándole.

Una de las manos de Stephen se aprieta alrededor del pene de Ross, encontrándolo casi completamente erecto, y una sonrisa de triunfo aparece en sus labios.

"Ya hemos establecido que te gusta... enormemente, diría yo".

De repente, Everett gira la cabeza y muerde a Stephen bajo la mandíbula.

"Te odio inmensamente en este momento".

"No te creo", Strange se ríe, luego llega a los labios de Ross y lo besa profundamente.

Las piernas de Everett tiemblan dramáticamente: los besos de Stephen nunca son castos ni rápidos, siempre lo besa como si fuera la primera vez, o la última, como si el destino del universo dependiera de ese beso.

La lengua de Strange lo acaricia sensualmente y le hace cosquillas en el paladar. Es un asalto que no le permite respirar, hasta el punto de que Ross, aturdido, pierde el equilibrio; su piel desnuda golpea el vidrio helado, y un quejido molesto sale de sus labios.

"¿Tienes frío?"

"¿Qué crees, idiota?"

"Hmm... entonces debería cubrirte, pero ¿con qué?"

Everett oye un susurro, y luego la Capa se arrastra sobre él, moviéndose lentamente, como si lo estuviera acariciando.

La Capa por lo general cubre a Ross durante la noche, y a menudo es lo único que lo cubre cuando se despierta por la mañana. Ross está casi seguro de que los espió varias veces, cuando él y Strange están juntos en la cama, pero es la primera vez que participa activamente en uno de sus juegos eróticos, y no sabe si estar aterrado o emocionado.

"Stephen..."

"Sabes que le gustas mucho", murmura, mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja. "Ambos estamos locos por ti".

"Pero es…"

"No hay nada de malo en ser un poco creativo, solo déjalo ser".

Las manos de Strange encuentran los pezones de Ross, atormentándolos, mientras que el borde de la capa se envuelve alrededor de su polla, moviéndose lentamente hacia la punta, luego hacia abajo otra vez, y Ross no puede apartar los ojos del paño rojo que cubre y expone su hinchada y oscura glande.

"Dios..." jadeó, apoyando su frente contra el vidrio, mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

"Puedes pedirnos que nos detengamos, si no te gusta", le recuerda Strange, pero no quita los labios de la oreja de Everett, ni deja de apretar sus pezones entre sus dedos.

Ross niega con la cabeza y comienza a mover las caderas, empujando su erección contra el apretado cierre de la tela, porque es lo más extraño que ha hecho en su vida, pero es increíblemente erótico, no puede negarlo, y todo su cuerpo está en llamas.

La Capa acelera sus movimientos, apretándose alrededor de la polla de Ross aún más, pero la fricción con la tela seca rápidamente se vuelve casi dolorosa.

"Quema, ¡AH!" Ross gime vocalmente, y la Capa lo deja ir.

Un teléfono suena en alguna parte y Ross salta: incluso si es tarde, todavía hay alguien en el trabajo, y el personal de limpieza estará allí pronto. Él no puede ser escuchado.

"Mierda..." siseó, apoyando su cabeza contra el cristal otra vez. Quemó demasiado, pero lo estaba disfrutando, y ahora está terriblemente frustrado: necesita que lo toquen de nuevo y no puede hacerlo solo, ya que sus muñecas aún están bloqueadas.

Vuelve a girar la cabeza para mirar a Stephen, quien, sin embargo, no parece tener prisa: el hechicero apoya la barbilla en el hombro de Everett y roza su pene duro con los dedos.

"Mírate. Pensé que te había dejado seco esta mañana, en lugar de eso estás goteando", susurra.

Stephen pone su dedo índice en la punta de la polla de Ross, recolectando una gota de pre-semen y llevándola a su boca; luego cierra los ojos, encantado, pero todavía no parece estar dispuesto a tomar medidas.

"¿Viniste aquí solo para charlar o quieres hacer algo?" Ross se queja.

Stephen sonríe: le encanta bromear con Everett hasta que se sienta nervioso, como un juguete, porque eso significa que van a tener un orgasmo espectacular.

"¿Qué quieres que haga, Everett?"

"Sabes muy bien qué", gruñe.

Los labios de Strange descansan sobre su sien, lamiendo una gota de sudor.

"Compláceme. ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

Ross lo mira directamente a los ojos.

"Fóllame".

"Si mi amor."

Otro hechizo, y luego Strange también está desnudo.

Abraza a Ross de nuevo, y finalmente puede disfrutar del contacto del cuerpo de Strange contra el suyo: los pezones duros que tocan los omóplatos, el vello púbico áspero cosquilleando sus nalgas y, sobre todo, su polla hinchada presionando contra su escroto.

Usando magia, Strange dibuja un cuadrado naranja en el aire, y un tubo de lubricante aparece en su mano.

Ross no puede ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

"Tienes que enseñarme este truco".

"No es así como se debe usar la magia, pero siempre serás mi excepción a la regla".

Ross abre las piernas con impaciencia y Strange comienza a prepararlo.

"Finalmente..." suspira Everett aliviado y se apoya en el vidrio, que está casi empañado por completo; luego se empuja contra los dedos de Stephen, esperando sentirlos contra su próstata, pero el hechicero es particularmente hábil para evitarlo.

"Stephen, lo necesito, te lo ruego".

Sus genitales casi le duelen, y él necesita desesperadamente venirse.

"Todavía no, no quiero que termine de inmediato", responde Strange, mordiéndole el cuello a Ross, mientras le echa más lubricante en los dedos y en su propia erección, y finalmente lo penetra lentamente.

"Eres tan apretado y caliente, Everett, eres divino. Un día me volverás loco", Strange gime, empujandose dentro de él hasta que sus testículos se tocan.

"Eso... ah... debería ser... uh uuuh sí... ¡mi punto!"

Extraño se retira casi por completo, se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante para cambiar el ángulo, y cuando lo golpea de nuevo, el cuerpo de Ross tiembla.

Lo encontró.

Él ha provocado a Everett durante demasiado tiempo, ahora merece una recompensa: se mece dentro de él con un ritmo constante, rozando su próstata con cada golpe.

"¡SÍ! ¡Más!, ¡otra vez!, ¡otra vez!..."

La Capa los abraza a ambos, envolviéndolos en un capullo cálido y húmedo, donde sus respiraciones y gemidos se mezclan.

"¡Más fuerte!" Everett ruega, y Strange lo agarra firmemente por las caderas, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas; siente sus testículos contra su cuerpo, y deja escapar un gemido profundo.

"Dime que también estás cerca".

Ross sacude la cabeza.

"¡No me puedo venir así! Tócame... Tócame, por favor".

Es la Capa de nuevo la que envuelve su polla, respondiendo a su súplica, y Ross cierra los ojos, sollozando de placer.

La doble estimulación es el último impulso que necesita para alcanzar el orgasmo y, por un momento, el placer intenso lo desconecta de todo.

Cuando vuelve a sus sentidos, lo primero que se da cuenta es la llegada de Stephen, goteando entre sus muslos, y la Capa que se mueve lentamente sobre su estómago para limpiarlo.

Strange levanta una mano y libera a Ross de los hechizos que le bloquean las muñecas.

"Estuviste magnífico", susurra el hechicero.

Ross abre la boca para responder, pero luego oye unos pasos por el pasillo, deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta de su oficina.

"Stephen... Stephen, ¡alguien está entrando, maldita sea!"

Strange abre rápidamente un portal y arrastra a Ross y a la Capa; un momento después, aterrizan en una maraña de telas en la gran cama de su habitación en el Santuario.

Stephen se cubre los ojos con el brazo y se ríe, pero Ross está mucho menos encantado por esa situación.

"¡Alguien estaba a punto de encontrarnos de verdad! ¡Estás loco!", grita, presionando una almohada contra su cara, pero Strange hace que desaparezca con magia, luego agarra a Ross y lo acuesto por completo en la cama.

"Si estoy loco, ¿qué eres tú, ya que eres mi amante?"

Everett se queja, y finalmente se da por vencido, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Stephen.

Cuando están dormidos, la Capa se arrastra hacia ellos.

 

 

 

En la oficina ahora vacía del comandante adjunto de la CIA, un limpiador mira la inconfundible silueta humana sobre el vidrio, desconcertado y confundido.

¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

 


End file.
